Born To Run
by Castlelover94
Summary: Alexis finds out she is pregnant and must find her strength to stand strong. Will the baby's father stand with her? Better than summary... mostly fot teens and older!
1. Fix you

**Fix You (part 1)**

Alexis stood outside the metal door of the apartment wanting one person she trusted. She was shaking, her eyes red and puffy from all the tears she had shed in the last hour. All she wanted was for someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, that no one could touch her again. She got chills at the thought of him touching her. On the other side of the door there were footsteps then the door swung open.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" The older woman asked. "If your looking for your dad he is…" She noticed the tears. "Come on in." She set Alexis on the couch and got her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry detective I didn't know who else to come to. I don't exactly have a mom to turn to." Alexis said taking a sip of water.

"Call me Kate, and it's quite alright Alexis. May I ask what's the matter?" Beckett asked resting her hand on Alexis's knee.

"I made a really big mistake and now I'm so lost. I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"I know the feeling. I've made some bad choices myself."

"You slept with your professor?" Beckett sat shocked for a moment.

"No, I slept with my training officer… Did he hurt you?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, and it was consensual. It was so stupid, he's hot and he liked the same stuff I did and one night it just happened. But now ever since then he'll grab my ass and just… It was nice at first but."

"Alexis you can tell me I promise not to judge."

"I took a TEST… It came back positive." She said bursting into tears. Beckett put her arm's around her, pulling her in closer trying her best to comfort Alexis.

"You'll be alright. You have your dad and I."

"What do I do about Nathan. I don't know if I should tell him or what."

"I think the question is, do you trust him to be a father? Or do you even want him to be apart of the baby's life?"

"I don't even know." She admitted.

"You know you need to tell your dad though."

"Yeah I know."

_Castle apartment: later that night…_

Opening the door she slid in quietly. It was late and her father didn't know she was coming home. Shutting the door behind her it clicked shut, very loudly.

"Who's there?" Her father called.

"Your worst nightmare." Alexis replied, her father came out of his office smiling happily. She ran to him almost knocking him over, holding him tight she again started to cry.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked pulling away to look at her.

"You'll hate me." she cried.

"I could never hate you pumpkin." she pulled away.

"But you will because- because I g-got myself kn-knocked u-up." She was angry now and he stood silent. "See. I told you would be mad. I know you. You hate me because I just became one of those girls. Instead of your little princess who would never do such a thing."

"Alexis, I-I don't know what to say. But I'm not mad, disappointed is more like it." He replied taking his daughters hands.

"That's worse." She said shaking him off and storming up to her room. He ran after her but she slammed the door and locked it. He sighed and fell against the wall.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER: _

Castle had seated himself at his desk and was staring at an old photo of he and Alexis. How was it his baby was having a baby? It didn't make sense. Don't get him wrong he knew the day his daughter had a family would come, he had just wanted her to be married and over twenty. Wasn't she smarter than this? Didn't he teach her better? Would things be different if she had a mother figure around? He wanted to cry, the thing he hardly ever did, more than he had wanted to a year ago at her graduation.

Looking up when he heard footsteps he saw Alexis in the kitchen. Getting up he walked in to join her.

"Hungry?" He asked, she jumped.

"Why do you care?" She retorted.

"Alexis Marie don't you dare think for a second that I don't care a bit about you. You are and always will be the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am so proud of you. Mistakes are made but that doesn't mean that I feel any different about you."

"Dad, my whole life has been trying to make you proud of me and then I go and get myself pregnant. I disappointed you and I don't deserve to have you be proud of me."

"You thought wrong. I know how hard it was or you to walk in hear and tell me, that took a lot, that is why I'm proud of you. Yes I wish you didn't have to be in this position right now just like you but all I can do is be supportive and try to make the best of it." He said wrapping Alexis up in his arms but she pulled away.

"I'm scared daddy. I can't be a mom. Not yet."

"Alexis, have a seat. I need to tell you a story." they sat down on the couch and Rick pulled his daughter in close to him. "Once upon a time your mom told me she was pregnant with you and I was so excited. Until that night when we were in bed I realized that I wasn't at all prepared to be a dad or had any idea how to take care of a baby. So for months I couldn't get excited about the aspect and as time approached even after all the books and classes I was still terrified to be a dad. Then your mom had you and the minute I held you in my arms you started crying." Alexis laughed. "I felt horrible, like I was some terrible person. I reached out my pinkie and you latched on with those tiny fingers and I said 'don't cry pumpkin, daddy's got you.' and just like that you stopped crying. And from that point on I knew that I could do this."

"So what's the point to that story?" Alexis asked.

"The point is that sometimes you think you aren't ready but something kicks in once you hold that little person in your arms. And you know I will always have your hand."

"I know. And for a single dad you did a good job."

"But if I had only done a better job you wouldn't have done this."

"No. Dad please don't blame yourself, what I did had nothing to do with your parenting. I was stupid and thought how amazing it was to have an older man like me."

"Wait how much older?" He asked shocked.

"He's 25." She replied guiltily.

"What?" He said threw gritted teeth.

"Dad please just don't, I can't handle more crap right now. All I want is for you to hold me like when I was little and for a little while forget about everything." She pleaded.

"Come here pumpkin." He replied pulling her in tight, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep like this and he couldn't help but smile at his little girl.


	2. Run

Run by matt Nathanson

Alexis was sitting in her apartment she was renting with her friend Emily, she had spent the afternoon angrily sulking around trying to ignore the drama that had been unfolding around her. She didn't want to get up and get the door, to much work. She sighed when the person obviously wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Tyler. What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw her friend standing at the door. She wasn't surprised to see him but he only came over to steal food from the girls most of the time.

"I saw you running out of your first class sobbing. I thought that maybe you needed some cheering up. Or even a friend." He said giving a half smile.

"You didn't have to do this." She replied letting him in none the less.

"Eh, it's what friends do." He smiled as he sprawled out in the chair and Alexis sat on the couch. "So did you like fail a test or something?" He joked.

"No, that might be better than what actually happened."

_Flashback: _

_Alexis stayed after her class pretending she had a question about today. _

_Mr. Roule was looking over some papers and didn't notice her at first. _

"_Mr. Roule?" She asked making him look up suddenly. _

"_Alexis, there's no one else in here you don't have to call me that." He winked at her, getting up he walked over to her. She could feel his warm breath as he inched himself closer to her and backed her onto the front desk. His hands slid gingerly across her hips and planted themselves behind her on the desk making it impossible for her to escape. _

"_Please get off. It's to close, I don't like it." I said turning my face away from him as he tried to kiss her._

"_Oh come on." He pouted. _

"_I'm pregnant." She said looking back at him. _

_He moved off her suddenly. _

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_Do I have to spell it out for you? It's simple." _

"_NO, you can't be pregnant." He said clenching his fists. _

"_Well I am." _

"_Do you have any idea what this will do to me."_

"_You… Try what this will do to me. Or did you forget that my dad is a writer and that I am a straight A student." _

"_Alexis I don't want this baby. I'm done with you. And I want you out of my class… If you tell anyone this is my baby I'll make you suffer." He said, she just stood there. When she didn't move he took her by the arm and dragged her out slamming the door behind her. _

"_My mom's a cop." She said under her breath before she started crying. People in the hall glanced at her but no one stopped to see what was the matter or try to help her. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she ran out of the hall. _

_-End Flashback-_

"So then what happened." Tyler asked.

She didn't know if she should tell him or not, she knew she could trust him. No, she couldn't risk it. "I'm ah…. I'm… Pregnant." She finally said.

"It's his isn't it." She said nothing. "You don't have to tell me. But at least tell me if your ok."

"Yeah I'm ok. I just am still trying to wrap my head around it, and then with everything that happened today I just have been really stressed." She said tiredly. He got up and sat next to her.

"I can imagine." He said laying his hand on her knee. "You know, I can think of something that can take your mind off of it." She looked up at him.

"What might that be?"

"Come on." He said standing up and pulling her up.

"What are we doing?" She whined not feeling like doing anything.

"I am taking you out for dinner and maybe some ice cream and there will be no complaining and no nonsense of you picking up the bill." He smiled pulling her out the door.

The summer air was warm on her skin and she breathed in deep letting the air fill her lungs. They walked about a block to a small deli that served these amazing onion rings.

"So anyway my dad is sitting on the couch and I snuck up behind him wanting to get the last shot. So I'm right behind me and he spun around dressed as a zombie and scared me to death, then he just shot me and won right then and there. It was the most disappointing thing ever." He laughed and so did she.

"And how does that make you feel Alexis?" He asked smiling.

"Well Yah see doc." She replied laughing, actually laughing for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Are my ears deceiving me or was that an actual laugh." She rolled her eyes at him dramatically. A waitress brought them a plate of rings and Alexis grimaced. "I take it baby don't like rings?"

"Doesn't, and no obviously not. You go ahead though. I think I can handle the salad." She smiled half heartedly.

"Do you always have to correct me?" He asked stuffing his mouth with a ring.

"Yes and you are such a pig." She laughed.

"Does it turn you on?"

"Oh yeah." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. I hate seeing you in the dumps." He said taking her hand. She could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for bringing me out tonight. It's better than being alone and eating probably nothing."

"I would never let you starve." He smiled. She smiled back happily.


	3. keep your eyes open

KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN:

It was three weeks after the confrontation with the father and Alexis was at her second doctor's appointment. She sat nervously in the room by herself, she didn't even tell her dad she had the appointment. The door to the room opened and her ob-gyn walked in smiling.

"Good morning Alexis how are you feeling today?" She asked cheerily.

"Fine, though the morning sickness is getting worse I think." Alexis smiled half heartily.

"You learn to know what foods upset you and what ones don't. You'll get it, and most time's it settles with time. The last time you were in you said you were getting migraines, have those gone away?" She asked opening up the file.

"Yeah, a lot of good things changed in my life and the bad things did as well so the stress has gone down." Dr. Slone nodded.

"And the father, what about him?"

"He's out of my life, which is a good thing." Alexis replied getting a surprised look from her doctor.

"Do you have support from your family?"

"Yeah, I think everyone is trying to be positive about it. I'm lucky because my dad is pretty understanding about all of it and my gram is happy for me. My friends are really supportive also." She explained.

"Well good, I know how hard it can be for young girls." Alexis nodded. "Now how about we have a listen to this little one." She said, having Alexis lay down on the table and turning on the machine.

The gel was cold on her skin and the want felt strange. Both of them stayed quiet as the ob looked for the heart beat. All of a sudden the sound of a muffled heart beat filled the room. Alexis smiled and tried not to let the emotions get a hold of her. That was a little person growing inside of her making that noise.

"Your baby sounds healthy and the heart beat is normal for ten weeks." The doctor says smiling at Alexis. "Now lets see." She turned the monitor towards Alexis showing her a black and white grainy image. "There's its head and you can see the legs and arms starting to develop more." Alexis couldn't hold back anymore and she finally started crying. The doctor only smiled.

"Would you like a copy of it?" She asked and Alexis nodded. "I'll be right back with them.

"Thank you." She said sitting up and pulling down her shirt. In only a few minutes she was back with some copies.

"Stop at the front desk and they will schedule you for your next appointment." Alexis nodded and thanked her again before leaving.

CASTLE APARTMENT:

Alexis walked into the loft which was her home for the next three months while she was on break. Her dad was at the Hampton's where Alexis would probably be heading tomorrow.

"Gram? I'm home." She called out throwing her purse on the couch.

"Alexis, come help me with this will you." Her grandmother replied. She was upstairs trying to zip her suitcase.

"Gram can I ask you something."

"Of course darling." She said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

"Do you think I can do this? I mean be a mom."

"I was in your position once and I managed to get threw it. And I didn't have my parents or anyone like you do. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing mom." She said taking her granddaughters hands.

"I went to my doctors today and I got this." I said handing her the photo. Martha smiled and Alexis saw her start to tear up.

"It's gunna' be a girl I know it." She smiled handing it back to Alexis.

"I don't care what I have." Alexis smiled.

"Why don't we go out to dinner, I haven't talked to you in a while and I know neither of us want to cook." She smiled getting up and locked arms with Alexis as they walked down stairs.

HAMPTON'S NEXT DAY:

Rick was sitting on the beach with Kate when his mother and daughter had arrived and joined them. Alexis was in a navy blue and green sundress with her hair in a pony.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" He asked when she joined them.

"Good, glad to get away from school for a while." She smiled.

"I mean how is the.. Baby… doing?"

"Oh, fine, the baby's healthy. I'm ten weeks."

"Do you have the photo with you?" Gram asked.

"It's in the house with my purse." Rick hurriedly changed the subject.

"SO, Kate is officially moved in." Rick said taking Kate's hand.

"Oh dad that's great. I'm happy for the two of you." Alexis smiled.

"I'm happy too." Kate said pulling Rick in for a kiss.

"Wish I had someone like that." Alexis sighed.

"You will Alexis." Kate said.

"Yeah because everyone want's to date a pregnant girl." She replied getting up and walking to the house. Pulling out her cell phone and texting Tyler.

I NEED YOU! TXT ME… PLEASEL


	4. smile

A/N: Hey readers I wanted to thank you for reading this story and all the comments. Tell me what you think about it, and also I will start needing some ideas of what you want to see. Think that could be fun so maybe you want to see Tyler and Alexis together or maybe a date or something? So yeah please leave a comment of what you would like to see happen… Thanks and enjoy!

After pacing in my room for a full ten minutes Alexis finally got a text back from Tyler.

TYLER: _What happened!?_

ALEXIS: _I have NO ONE._

TYLER:_ You have me though…_ She pulled the phone up close to her chest and sat down on the floor at the end of the bed. Talking to Tyler always made her feel like she didn't have to care about what she'd done. Somehow he would find a way to understand.

ALEXIS:_ No, let me re-phrase that. My BABY has no one._

TYLER: _I'm sooo calling you. _

She put her phone in her lap and buried her head in the pillows. Her phone started to vibrate.

"Hey Tyler." She said pulling the phone up to her ear.

"Lex, listen to me. That baby has YOU. That baby has Rick and Kate. You don't need that piece of crap guy….sorry it had to be said. You're too good for him. You cant ever think that you need someone to be good for that baby. You're going to be the best thing that ever happened to that child. Its going to be beautiful and kind and funny like it's mother." his voice was harsh in her ear almost like he was mad at Alexis for doubting herself. She took a deep breath.

" But Tyler, my baby needs more than that! It needs a Father."

"Alexis. You will find someone who is going to love you. And love that baby like it's his own. You know you will." She smiled at his voice.

"Thanks Tyler."

"You know I'll be there for you. Always."

"I know. Thank you."

"haha, listen I got to go but text me if you need anything."

"Alright sounds good. Thanks Tyler. Really."

"You know it," he said and hung up. She ended the call and tossed her phone on the floor. Alexis got up and dumped her clothes out of her suitcase and onto her crisp clean white Hampton bed sheets deciding to unpack when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called only looking up when the door opened.

"Hey, Lex." Kate smiled when she came in.

"Oh." Alexis said, a little to harshly. "Sorry, I just um… frustrated."

"I know and you really don't need to apologize. I just wanted to come up and make sure you were alright."

"I'm really tired of people asking me that. I know they care but really."

"Ok, so do want some help un-packing?" Kate asked politely.

"Sure." Alexis replied moving to sit on her bed, as did Kate.

"Your dad was telling me about the times you spent up here when you were little. Sounds like a great adventure to me."

"Dad made everything an adventure when I was little." Both women laughed.

"I can only imagine what that mush of been like." Kate laughed.

"It was amazing. He's the best dad ever." Alexis smiled.

"The daddy persona fits him nicely."

"I still feel bad though. I messed up worse than I ever have in the past."

"I wouldn't worry to much about that. He loves you more than anything but he also understands what it's like to be a single parent and be young."

"That doesn't change the fact I screwed up."

"No it doesn't. But it shouldn't make you see yourself as a failure either. You're an amazing person Alexis. This doesn't change that."

"Thanks. It means a little more coming from someone else." Alexis said politely.

"No problem." Kate grinned.

"You want to see the baby?"

"Absolutely." Alexis got up and got out the picture and handed it to Kate.

"I think every time I look at it the more real it becomes. Oh shoot I forgot to sent this to Tyler."

"Who's Tyler."

"A friend from school. He's really sweet and has been my support these past few weeks." Alexis could feel herself blushing.

"Do you like him?" Kate asked.

Alexis didn't know what to say but it came out… "Yeah, I think I do."


	5. arms

Fourth of July (12 weeks pregnant):

Alexis stared at herself in the mirror looking at herself at all angles. She was at the begging stages of a baby bump that only she noticed. No matter how many times she re-adjusted her dress she couldn't make herself feel, pretty, don't get her wrong she had never minded how she looked in fact she loved her body but this made her feel like she had something to hide from everyone. She sighed and gave up on the dress, flopping down on her bed lazily, bad idea. Her head spun and so did her stomach but she held it out till it passed.

Mustering up the courage to go out to the back yard she made her way down stairs. Her father and Kate were throwing the usual 4th of July party, there were close to fifty people there every year, between friends and her fathers celebrity friends it managed to become a drunken horror show. The party was only getting started and only about fifteen people were there. Alexis spotted Kate talking with Lanie and Jenny, she walked over to join them.

"Hi." She said politely when she walked up.

"Alexis, I didn't realize that you were here. Where were you?" Lanie asked giving me a hug.

"Inside, couldn't find anything to wear." She replied.

"Well I love the dress, it flatters you nicely." Lanie grinned.

"Thanks, to bad it won't much longer." Lanie looked down awkwardly.

"I thought the same thing when I had Natalie but believe me it does last longer than you think. That dress will last you till about for months since it is so loose." Jenny told the teen kindly. Alexis only nodded.

"Oh Alexis I hope you don't mind but I invited Tyler to come for the party and to stay the weekend if he wanted." Kate said smirking a little as a smile ran across Alexis's face.

"Really? Is he coming?" She asked happily.

"Yeah he said he would be here later he wasn't sure what time though."

"Oh thank you Kate so, so much."

"I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Alexis said blushing a little.

"Well good. Now if you excuse me I need to go find writer boy." Kate said walking up to the house.

"So who's Tyler?" Lanie asked smirking.

"A boy… A very cute boy." Alexis said blushing.

"Are you two… Together?" She asked.

"no, just good friends."

"Why do I have the feeling you want something a little more."

"He deserves someone less broken." She said guiltily.

"Sweetie you are NOT broken. He would be lucky to have a girl like you." Lanie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Thanks." She said giving a small smile.

"She's a smart lady… You would be the perfect girl for me." A voice said behind her. She turned on her heals.

"Tyler you did come." Alexis said throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah getting my parents to let me was kind of tricky." He said.

"I'm glad you made it."

"So am I." He smiled.

"Oh Tyler this is Lanie Parish who I have that internship with and then this is Jenny Ryan. She's married to one of the cops my dad works with." Alexis said introducing the two woman.

"Hi Tyler it's a pleasure to meet you." Lanie said shaking his hand.

"Yes Alexis was just telling you about you." Jenny smiled.

"I hope it was all good things." He laughed. Alexis blushed.

"Why don't I give you a tour Tyler?" Alexis said quickly pulling him away.

"I guess I have to oblige seeing as you pulled me away. Is everything alright?" He said taking my arm and turning me to face him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked turning away from him again.

"So where are you showing me?"

"The house."

"alright." After the tour they ate lunch and played a game of yard chess which her father had only just invested in. The day passed slowly but for that little while Alexis was with Tyler she never stopped smiling, to everyone around her who didn't know her secret she looked to be the happiest girl alive and she was, at the moment. Night came which meant a campfire on the beach followed by watching the fireworks. Alexis and Tyler were sitting next to each other as they sat by the fire, there hands on the ground almost touching but not quite. The sky darkened behind the steady glow of the fire until all their faces danced in the light. Alexis shivered under the cool summer air and Tyler slid closer to her to share his blanket.

"Thanks." She smiled. He smiled back.

Just in front of them the firework show started. Before Alexis really knew what she was doing she was snuggled against Tyler conferrable in the warmth of the blanket.

The next day came and went quicker than the first and it was the last night Tyler was staying with them. Alexis wanted to make it count. Standing on the porch she wanted for him, they were going to go for a walk before it got dark. He came out wearing his shorts and green Lantern hoodie, that was why she liked him, the fact he was nerdy and liked comics like her father. She smiled at him when he joined her.

"So is there a reason we are going on a walk now?" He asked as we made our way to the beach.

"No, other than I want to make this last night together count. And I want to show you something." She replied.

"Will this thing kill me or cause bodily harm that may question my manliness?" He asked with a strength face making Alexis laugh.

"Don't worry everything will be fully intact when we get back." She smiled as they walked on the waters edge.

"Good, I like my looks." He smirked, Alexis rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on we need to hurry." She said picking up her pace.

They made their way out to a point ton the beach and climbed onto the rocks taking a seat.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around.

"Just the best view on the entire Hampton beach. Just watch." Alexis said pointing off somewhere in the distance. They sat in silence waiting. The sun was starting to set, sending out rays of beautiful light across the sky and reflecting on the ocean. It was spectacular.

"Wow you sure don't see that in the city." Tyler said amazed.

"Dad used to bring me out here when I was little almost every night." Alexis smiled at the simple memory. "Everyone calls this sunset rock. Or if you're a teenager kissing rock." She said, they both glanced at each other. They were inches apart and she felt herself closing the gap. Only he closed it quicker, his lips went to hers gently, it was slow but perfect. Alexis could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She pushed off her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry did I do something?" Tyler asked, Alexis shook her head.

"No I just, I can't. Not yet, I'm sorry." She said starting to cry.

"Hey it's fine Lex I understand." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'll wait as long as you need." He said as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said threw the tears.

"Always." He replied as they fell into silence and the sky grew darker.

A/N: Thanks for all the ideas you sent in this was just meant to be a not so depressing chapter and just cute between Tyler and Alexis. Still need more ideas though guys. Oh and voting time, I am approaching Alexis finding out what the baby is going to be so tell me what you think it will be, a boy or a girl! Thanks will eventually take name ideas as well.


	6. Home

_**15 weeks: **_

Alexis was sitting on the lawn chair in the cool morning air watching the waves hit the rocks along the shore. The sun was still low in the sky and a few early morning runners ran on the beach. She was wrapped in a blanket with a glass of orange juice. Her dad came around and sat in the chair next to her.

"Morning." She said smiling, he only nodded and gave a grunt. "Dad is everything alright? Ever sense the fourth you have hardly talked to me." She asked.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. When I was little we used to spend every minute together over the summer and now I feel like a stranger in my own - It's because I'm pregnant." He glanced up. "Oh my God it is. Do I really disappoint you that much that you are going to not even talk to me?" She asked.

"Alexis I'm not disappointed in you it's just I don't know what to do here. I feel like I'm loosing my little girl and that I can't do anything about it. I love you more than anything and would do anything for you but I can't fix this."

"I will and always will be your little girl and if your afraid of loosing me than try a little harder to hold on instead of making me feel like an outcast. I need you more than anything dad. You're my solid ground and I know I can come to you with anything. I don't need fixing all I need is my dad and right now one of the few people I trust right now." Alexis said taking his hand in hers.

"I thought you had Tyler?" He said coldly.

"He's a friend dad and someone I know I can trust."

"Didn't look that way when you two came back holding hands." He said looking at her.

"Alright I admit I like him but I'm not ready for a relationship right now. All I want is a summer with my dad and to be happy for a little while like when I was a little girl." She said not taking her eyes off him.

"How about I make it up to you with breakfast out to Frankie's?" He smiled.

"Oh those waffle's. You have yourself a deal," Alexis smiled. "But can Kate come?" She asked.

"Absolutely this is your day. No your summer we can do anything you want sweetheart." He said getting up from the chair and helping her up. The blanket falling from her shoulders and revealing her now very noticeable baby bump. He only looked at her and watched as she grabbed the blanket from the seat.

"Dad it's a baby bump not a disease get used to it." She said noticing him looking.

"Sorry, I know I need to but I can't." He apologized.

"I know. I'm still trying to also." She said frowning.

"I know sweetie." He said putting his arm around her and bringing her closer as they walked to the house.

_Frankie's: _

"I'm sorry Kate didn't want to come with us." Alexis said, Kate had bailed out on the breakfast saying she wanted to get some more sleep.

"Just means the more quality time I get with my girl." Castle smiled.

"Speaking of girl's I get to find out what I'm having on Thursday." Alexis said

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I was wondering… If maybe… You would come?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Ummm…. I uh, Yeah I think I can." He said hesitantly.

"Dad you don't have to if you don't want to." She replied.

"No, I would LOVE to come." He said taking her hands gently in his.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"So as a grandpa what are you hoping it is?" She asked smirking.

"Ok one thing this kid is no way going to call me grandpa I'm not that old. And I am kind of hoping it is a girl to be just as pretty as her mom when she was a baby with those cute red curls and the little dimples when you smile." He started, going all daddy.

"Dad I love you but you're weird." She smiled.

"where do you think you get it from." He grinned.

"Definitely not mom." Alexis said raising her brow.

"Speaking of whom have you told her yet?" He asked looking up from his coffee that was now in front of him.

"No, that's not really something that I can say over a text or in an e-mail."

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked taking a sip from the mug.

"Yeah but whenever I see if we can skype or talk she is busy and can't."

"What if you made a trip and went to LA? It could be a week long get away, and you would get to see Meredith at the same time."

"I don't know I can't afford a ticket right now and I just…" He cut her off.

"No I will pay for your ticket. This may be the last fun thing you do before you become a mom and all you should go and have some fun in LA."

"As much fun as a pregnant girl can have in LA?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes."

"But what if I can't do it? I don't know that I can tell her all by myself then be able to live with her for a weak."

"Well then see if Tyler would go with you." He said a little reluctantly.

"Dad that's all to much." She complained.

"You know before you would have just thanked me and given me a hug."

"Thank you." She said quickly.

"Your welcome." He smiled when Frankie, the owner, walked up.

"Ricky my man, how are you?" Frankie said in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Good, hey you remember Alexis right. My daughter." Castle said pointing to Alexis who smiled and said a polite Hello.

"Yeah last time I saw you was what last year and you were going into your second year at Columbia." Alexis nodded.

"So Frankie I assume you aren't here to take our order seeing as you already know that we want." Castle smiled and gave a quick grin is Alexis's direction.

"Oh I most certainly do. Blueberry Waffle's with beacon and eggs for Rick and Peach Mango Waffle for the little lady." He smiled.

"You really are good." Alexis smiled.

"You two are my best customers I have. If I didn't have you I would run out of business." He laughed.

"That's not true Frankie people love your food." Castle said licking his lips at the thought of it."

"Well thank you, but none the less the food sure won't cook itself. I'll have it out in a bit." He called as he walked away.

"Frankie's the best." Castle smiled looking over at Alexis who was rubbing her temples. "You alright sweetie?" He asked.

"Yeah just dizzy." She said cupping her face in her palms.

"Here drink some water. Want some juice?" He asked pushing over the water.

"Hmmm Apple Juice." She moaned. He waved down a waitress who brought her a glass.

"Here drink this." He said handing her the cup.

"Thanks dad." She said taking it and taking a gulp.

"You bet." He smiled. The food came and they feel into casual conversation about everything under the sun. She enjoyed these moment's she got to spend with her father and would miss these the most.

_Thursday:_

Alexis couldn't believe that this was it, she was really pregnant and really finding out the gender of the baby. She crossed her fingers and hoped it was a girl. It was only her and Castle in the room. That was all the support she really needed and wanted at this point. She was sitting on the table nervously bouncing her leg and Castle took her hand.

"Everything will be fine, there's nothing to worry about pumpkin." He said squeezing her hand like he use to when she was little and would get shots. The squeeze that let her know he was there for her.

"I know. And thanks for doing this." She said smiling a bit.

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled back. The nurse walked in.

The appointment seemed to go buy so slowly, she could hardly focus on what was going on up until they got to the ultrasound.

"Ok so did you want to know what the baby is?" Dr. Slone asked.

"Yes please." Alexis smiled as she lay back on the table.

"Dad you raised a great daughter." Slone smiled.

"Don't I know it." He smiled back and took Alexis's hand seeing she was nervous again.

"Ok, let's get started. Gel's a little cold." She said squeezing on the cold gel and moving the wand over Alexis's abdomen. "There's the head and one of the hand's waving at you." She said pointing at the monitor. Alexis smiled. "There's the other arm. And I am going to say that congratulation's your having a girl." Alexis put her hand over her mouth trying not to cry. "Now how about that heartbeat." She flipped on a switch and the strong thump-thump-thump of a heart filled the room, Alexis tried as best she could to whip away the tears. "The baby's heart sounds good and everything looks to be perfect in the development. The only thing I want you to work on Alexis is gaining more weight, just 20 lbs. or so nothing to extreme. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

"Yeah I actually leave for LA on Saturday and I'm sure I will pig out there with all there is on the board walk and such." Alexis replied.

"Well I hope you have fun. I'll give you the photo's up front, it was nice to meat you Mr. Castle I'm a big fan." She said before walking out of the room.

"So dad what do you think?" Alexis asked.

"I think that I have the most amazing daughter in the world and that she is going to make an amazing mother for my granddaughter." He smiled giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you dad for doing all of this and supporting me."

"Always baby girl. Always."

_Saturday:_

Kate, Rick, Alexis, Tyler and Tyler's family all stood in the terminal saying their goodbyes and telling Alexis and Tyler to have fun and be safe. The usual going away spiel. It was the first time Alexis had the chance to meat Tyler's parent's and was pleasantly surprised to see they were actually very young, maybe a few years older than her father if that. The speaker came on and announced that it was the boarding call and Alexis hurriedly gave her father and Kate another hug goodbye.

"Tell Gram I said bye."

"Will do. Make sure and call when you land." Her father replied/

"Will do. Bye." She waved and Tyler helped her carry her stuff onto the plane.

They would have one week of freedom and of being together. This was going to be the best week ever.

A/N: Hey people, I know I ended badly but at least I didn't kill anyone off and no there will be no plane crashes. Just moments from a very fun week in LA and of course drama because of Meredith but that is inevitable with her. Anyway I hope you like it and please leave your ideas of what you want to see in the story with any of the characters. So thanks and I hope you all continue reading this! -Eva-


	7. Say

_A/N: so sorry that I have taken so long to get this up I haven't had any time to write and had major writers block for a long time. I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments on it I do appreciate your comments and take them to heart thank you for all being awesome._

_Las Angeles California; (16weeks)_

Alexis was nervous the entire flight to LA, her father had gone all out and gotten first class ticket's for Alexis and Tyler.

"Remind me to kiss your dad for this." Tyler said relaxing back in the seat.

"That's weird." Alexis said glancing at him. She had an isle seat and sat stiffly.

"Hey, everything will be fine Alexis. You can do it." He said taking her hand.

"I hardly talk to her and now I'm going to tell her THIS. How is that okay." Alexis complained.

"I know but just stay cool I'm sure if she was you once too she will understand."

"I can only hope." Alexis said leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. Even in her attempts to sleep it was avoiding her.

It was 2p.m. when the plane landed and they went to find their bags, Alexis texted her mom who was going to come pick them up.

Tyler took her hand as they walked threw the airport to where Meredith was waiting for them. She waved happily when she saw them.

"Hey mom." Alexis said walking up and giving her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie. You must be Tyler." She said smiling.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." He said politely.

"I'm glad you came. Come on let's get you settled in at home." She said leading them out to the car. Alexis had made sure to wear a lose top that didn't make her baby bump very visible but she was still paranoid about it.

"So how was your flight?" Meredith asked.

"It was fine dad got us first class seats." Alexis said looking out the window at the passing cars and the palm tree's.

"Your father spoils you." She said glancing over at Alexis.

"Not on everything. I work for most everything I get." Alexis replied, she didn't understand how her mother was so blind to the fact that she was nothing like her.

"So where do you live in California." Tyler asked from the back seat.

"Beverly Hills." She replied like it was no big deal.

"Really?"

"Yeah, her house is amazing and has a pool and sauna." Alexis said smiling.

They pulled into her mother's driveway about an hour later. It was not as massive as some of the others but pretty well sized and well kept. Alexis walked downstairs after putting her stuff in her room and walked onto the back deck where there was a cabana, an outdoor bar, and the pool. Meredith was sitting at the cabana looking at a script. Alexis walked up and sat down across from her.

"New script?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's from a movie I'm going to be in. Just an indie but the story line is good." She replied, putting it down on the table she looked at Alexis. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I, I didn't come here just to play catch up." Alexis said biting her bottom lip.

"I figured that out for myself Alexis." Meredith said.

"You did?" She said surprised.

"I've known you have been wanting to say something for a while. You never ask to skype with me and we honestly haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah but I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Tell me what?" Alexis took a deep breath.

"I'm 16 weeks pregnant." Alexis said avoiding her moms gaze.

"Oh sweetie. I thought you were smarter than your dad and I." She meant it as a joke but Alexis wasn't smiling.

"I am it's just…"

"Is it Tyler's?" She asked Alexis shook her head. "Does he think it is?" Alexis looked up at her.

"Mom the most Tyler and I have done is kissed."

"Sorry just wanted to make sure. So how are you doing?" She asked, Alexis was a bit surprised at the tone of concern.

"Fine, just trying to get use to it. But just taking things as they come. I found out Thursday that it's going to be a girl."

"How is your father taking it?"

"At first he was really angry with me and disappointed with me but he's finally coming to terms with it." Alexis explained.

"Alexis I know I don't tell you this but your dad tells all about what you do at school and sends me e-mails about things you've done and I can't help but to be proud of you. And even now I'm still proud of you. I'm also sorry I wasn't more of a mother."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Alexis said a little confused.

"Alexis?" Tyler called from inside the house.

"Out by the pool." She called back. He walked out totally amazed.

"This house is awesome." Alexis laughed.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled.

"Want a raspberry smoothie? Mine are pretty amazing." Alexis asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you." He said following her to the kitchen.

"I told my mom." Alexis sad once out of earshot.

"Well that was fast and you didn't even need me."

"Yeah well I knew her getting the news would be the easy part."

"What's the hard part?"

"Living with her now she knows."

"Oh come on Lex it cant be that bad." He said looking at her.

"No it will be horrid just wait." Alexis said turning on the blender. He stepped behind her placing his hand on her waist.

"I'll be here no matter what." He said into her ear quietly.

_Sunday_

Alexis woke up the next morning sore and sick to her stomach. Getting out of bed she got dressed and walked down stairs to the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal. Hearing her mother on the deck she walked out but seeing her on the phone she stopped at the door.

"Richard why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?… I don't care you wanted to have her tell me. How could you have let this happen…. Oh don't you dare blame me for this I had my Career you know that… I'm saying maybe if you were a batter father this would have never happened and maybe you could spend a little less time with that girlfriend of yours."

Leaning against the door frame my heart sank deeper into my chest. My mother who has never been there for me is telling my dad who was there threw everything that he was the bad parent. Hearing her mothers footsteps she hurried back into the kitchen.

"Alexis, good your up. Listen I was thinking that maybe you and Tyler could go check out more of LA. I have a meeting with the producer for that movie I told you about at noon." She said poring herself a cup of coffee.

"Alright." Alexis replied simply. "I'll go tell Tyler." She put her bowl in the sink and went upstairs to Tyler's room. She knocked on the door then went in. He was standing by his bed digging in his suitcase, oh and only wearing his shorts.

"Well this is slightly awkward." He said looking up at her when she walked in.

"It would be more awkward if were just in your boxers." Alexis said shutting the door.

"Am I missing something?" He asked, brows raised.

"We need to talk." She said sitting in a chair.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Alexis explained what all she had heard. She didn't know what she wanted him to say to her but she just wanted, needed, to tell someone. He came back with some brilliant reply but she was hardly listening. She was to busy watching his lips move as he spoke, they seemed to float with every word that came out. She stood up and walked over briskly and grabbed his face, kissing him hard at first then more gently. His hand ran across her back softly. He pulled her down to sit on the bed, her hand ran threw his hair gingerly. Alexis could feel her stomach in a not, the feeling of ten million butterfly's fluttering around inside her. She pushed off for a moment trying to calm herself and her now pounding heart.

"May I ask what all that was about?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that the baby made me do it?" Alexis asked smiling.

"No sorry." He laughed.

"Did you mind that I kissed you?" She asked.

"No, actually I kind of liked it." He smiled.

"I did to." She smiled back before kissing him again. She stood up and walked to the door. "Get dressed and come down stairs, I'm showing you LA today." She said walking out and leaving him alone. He smiled to himself then went back to looking for his shirt.

Spending the day with Tyler in Las Angeles is like spending the day at Disney with a five year old. He was amazed at every building at every street vender. Alexis had thought that having grown up in New York he would have been use to the hustle and bustle of a big city like this one. But according to Tyler New York was just home to him, this was really the first time he had been free from parents or little cousins. The walked all over and by the time they got home Alexis had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier in the morning. Well all but the kiss, that was still branded in her mind. It was getting close to dinner when Alexis and Tyler finally got home and she was more than exhausted. Plopping herself down on the couch in the large living room after dinner she turned on the TV. Tyler sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Before to long she was asleep on his shoulder.

She woke up the next morning in her bed, her body hurt all over from yesterday and it hurt to even roll over to look at the time. It was almost ten, deciding to get up she didn't bother to do anything before going down stairs.

"Morning sweetie." Meredith greeted.

"Yeah sure, is there anything for breakfast?" Alexis asked trying to wake up. Finding some eggs she made herself an omelet and went outside to see Tyler. He was sitting by the pool eating Lucky Charms.

"Glad to see you decided to join the land of the living." He joked when she sat down next to him.

"Wait this isn't an episode of the walking dead?" Alexis asked disappointed.

"No but that's a great show." He smiled. "Your omelet looks good." He said after an awkward pause.

"Yeah wish it tasted that good, I think the baby likes messing with me. The foods I use to like I now find revolting." Alexis complained. Tyler only laughed.

"So I couldn't help thinking about that kiss yesterday." Tyler said suddenly.

"Neither could I." She replied.

"Good, so what did it mean to you. Because I know for me it… Well…" He stuttered.

"It meant that maybe I just need to let Nathan go and it meant that I really like you and I hope you feel the same way." Alexis said, Tyler lifted her chin and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"There's your answer." He said pulling away.

"Good, but I want to take this slow. I don't want to get my heart broken and don't say you wont because I've heard that before. I'm going to be a mom and I'll understand if at some point you don't want to be with me anymore. I completely understand." Alexis explained.

"Well for right now, that's the last thing I care about. All I care about is you and all of those imperfections aren't even on the table. I love you for who you are as a whole." He said making her blush. Meredith walked out and the two hardly noticed till she cleared her voice.

"Alexis I wanted to take you shopping today for baby cloths, there are some great places here in LA. Tyler you are welcome to come or you can stay here." She said walking over to them as they quickly pulled apart from each other.

"Mom you don't have to do that." Alexis said quickly.

"No I want to. Now Tyler it's up to you." She said giving him a look that said 'If you come you will be sorry.'

"I had actually wanted to check out some stores that I didn't look at yesterday, do you mind if I come?" He said looking straight at her.

"Fine." She said turning on her heals. "Alexis, be ready in an hour." She said over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Alexis said kissing Tyler's cheek before going in to get dressed.

"I saw you with Tyler out by the pool this morning." Meredith said to Alexis while they were is about the fifth store looking at clothes.

"So, I never said I didn't like him. And I heard you on the phone with dad the other day." Alexis said looking at a pink dress.

"I only want to protect you Alexis." She replied.

"I don't need you to protect me from dad or Tyler. What I'm doing is my own decision, not theirs." Alexis said. Meredith only nodded and went back to looking at clothes. Two hours later they met up with Tyler for lunch before they were going home.

"I went and got you something." Tyler said to Alexis when they had gotten back to the house.

"You didn't have to get me something." Alexis said.

"No, I saw it and I thought of you." He smiled pulling out a velvet box from behind him. Alexis opened it slowly. Inside was a thin gold chain with a gold 'A' with three diamonds on the one side.

"Tyler it's beautiful, how could you afford this?" Alexis asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said taking the necklace from the box and putting it around her neck.

"Thank you, I love it." Alexis said giving Tyler a kiss.

The rest off the weekend went by slowly, Meredith wanted to shower Alexis with things to make up for what she had heard and Tyler hardly spent any time with Alexis alone. Stolen glances and a quick kiss were the most they ever got to do. It was Friday night, 2am to be exact, and Alexis was packing the rest of her things. For some reason she had been feeling extremely emotional and she finally broke, she slid down the wall and onto the floor sobbing into her hands. Tyler came in and sat down next to her, saying nothing, only pulling her close to him and letting her cry in silence and not feeling so alone.


	8. Best Day

Alexis woke feeling nauseous, getting up she hurried to the bathroom and lost the food from last night in the toilet. She was exhausted from her weak and all she wanted to do was sleep but it seemed her baby was seeing otherwise.

"Mommy wants sleep baby girl. Can you give me a break?" She lost her stomach again as she buried her head in the toilet. "I didn't think so." She said to herself.

She felt a hand on he shoulder and looked to see her dad kneeling down next to her. He sat down on the cool floor and held back his daughter hair like he would when she was little and not feeling well. But this time was different, she wasn't his little girl anymore.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked her.

"Half-hour maybe, I'm not sure." Alexis said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples slowly.

"Do you think your done for now?" Castle asked.

"Yeah but I'm exhausted." She said, he pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you to bed." He said pulling Alexis up from the floor and walking her to her room and helping her into bed. He watched as she drifted off to sleep.

Alexis came down stairs an hour later holding her stomach.

"You feeling better sweetheart?" Castle asked.

"I guess I'm starving though." Alexis said sitting down at the bar.

"Any requests?"

"Eggs sound good."

"Anything for you miss." He smiled pulling the eggs out of the fridge. "So you never finished telling me about your vacation." He said turning on the stove.

"There wasn't much to tell but that mom drove me crazy." Alexis replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't know, do you want to talk about how mom called you a bad father?"

"She told you?"

"No I overheard you two on the phone."

"I'm sorry you didn't need to hear that."

"She was wrong when she said that. You're an amazing dad and I love you like crazy. Besides I need someone who I can talk to and I know I can always come to you." She smiled.

"You know, you make it so hard to be angry." He smiled and she laughed a little. "But you don't need to worry, I stopped caring what your mother said about me after we got divorced."

"I just wish that she wouldn't feel the need to buy things for me just to try and hold my love."

'Your mom was never very good at that."

"Yeah but I did get some cute stuff for the baby out of it." Alexis laughed.

"What about you and Tyler?" He asked putting the eggs on a plate and handed them to Alexis.

"I'm not sure yet, we're testing the waters for a moment but I really like him." Alexis replied.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Castle said sitting next to her.

"I know, I don't want to either. That's why we are taking it slow for right now. But I still don't know what to do it seams like everything is closing in around me at some points, I feel so alone sometimes. But when I'm with Tyler I feel like I can do anything, that I don't have to be alone." Alexis smiled slightly.

"You are never alone sweetie no matter what. And if Tyler ever hurts you… I'll break his fingers." Rick said making Alexis laugh.

"Sad part is I know you mean it." She said taking another bite of eggs, suddenly dropping her fork on her plate with a clatter and grapping her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked quickly.

"Yeah, I… I think the baby kicked." She said looking at her father who smiled.

"It sure makes it very real." Rick smiled.

"Yeah it does." Alexis replied tears in her eyes. Rick pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her tightly like he would when she was little.

"shhhhh it's okay I'm right here." He said kissing the top of her head. "It's okay to cry Alexis." He said soothingly.

"I love you daddy." Alexis said like a little girl.

"I love you too Pumpkin." He whispered. Alexis whipped her tears and pulled away from her dad rubbing her stomach gingerly. "I remember when your mom was pregnant with you and she felt you kick."

"Did she cry?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think so but she did complain about it." He frowned.

"Does it get worse?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry sweetie." Alexis only nodded.

"I feel like no matter how many books I read all the things they say to expect are nothing like what I thought." Alexis sighed.

"It's the same way for dad's." He paused. "Sorry."

"It's alright, it's his fault he couldn't grow a pair and be a man. I really liked him, I thought that maybe him being older could be a good thing he had been threw college already and at first he was just someone I could talk to. He loved the same things I did and he was really sweet to me. I don't know why I slept with him, it wasn't like I was in love with him."

"He's a man, he lives on a lie that all he cares about is you but he doesn't."

"How do you know when you can trust them?"

"You have to trust in yourself, you'll know when you have the right guy and when he really does care about you and not just what you can give him. Did that help any?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I understand, but this always helps." She said leaning against her fathers shoulder. He put one arm around her and laid his other on her stomach feeling his grand-daughter kick.

A/N: Well I hope you like it tell me what you thought of it and what you want to see happen nextJ Thanks for reading I appreciate it.


	9. little things

_**All these little things: **__September (26 weeks) _

_Your hand fits in mineLike it's made just for meBut bear this in mindIt was meant to beAnd I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeksAnd it all makes sense to me[Liam]I know you've never lovedThe crinkles by your eyesWhen you smileYou've never lovedYour stomach or your thighs,The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spineBut I'll love them endlesslyI won't let these little things slip out of my mouthBut if I doIt's youOh, it's you they add up toI'm in love with youAnd all these little things_

Alexis laid on the couch wrapped in Tyler's arm's, his hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach and their hands intertwined above their heads. They were watching a Firefly marathon but she could hear his light snoring in her ear. She smiled and rolled over pressing her lips against his, she could feel the smile spread under her lips and pulled back. His hand came up her back and pulled her back in for another kiss making her smile this time. She pulled him up so they were both sitting up before wrapping her arms around him and paying her head on his shoulder.

"What do you say to ordering some Chinese?" He asked.

"I don't care as long as we can finish the season." She smiled looking up at him as he gave her a quick kiss and got up to call in for food. The front door opened and Emily came in carrying her luggage.

"Emily, I thought you were getting in tomorrow." Alexis said hurrying over and embracing her best friend tightly.

"Yeah I was supposed to originally but some things changed and I came early." Emily explained throwing her bag in the chair.

"I'm so glad you're here, Tyler and I were just getting ready to have Chinese and watch a Firefly episode. Would you care to join us?" Alexis asked.

"No that's okay, I actually made plans with some friends to go eat, they all got in today and one is a Freshman who is in Criminal Law too so I'm meeting with her. But thanks for asking." Emily said politely. "Alexis you look amazing by the way." Emily smiled before going off to her room.

"So we still have the place to ourselves." Tyler smirked putting his hands on my waist.

"Yes we do." Alexis smiled, getting up on her tip toes the extra few inches to kiss him.

"Ewww at least wait until I'm gone." Emily said walking back into the small living room.

"Sorry." Alexis blushed turning away from Tyler.

"Lucky for you I find you really cute together so I'm not going to yell at you…. This time." Emily smirked.

"We can't promise it won't happen again." Tyler smiled.

"Don't expect you to." Emily laughed. The three sat and talked about their summer while they waited for the food and Emily left for dinner. Alexis plopped down on the couch with chop-sticks in one hand and a box of sweet and sour chicken.

"We have the place to ourselves… Well and Nathan Fillion because well he's him so…" Alexis smiled as Tyler plopped down next to her.

"I like Inara but that's 'coz she is really hot… Not as hot as you of course." He said looking over at me quickly.

"Yeah because being a fat pregnant girl is so hot. No don't flatter me she is hot, even I think so."

"Ok now that's hot." Tyler smirked before Alexis punched him in the shoulder.

"Can we just watch it now please?" Alexis asked hitting the play button. She felt Tyler's arm slip in behind her on the couch and leaned into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

_[Louis]You can't go to bed without a cup of teaAnd maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleepAnd all those conversations are the secrets that I keepThough it makes no sense to me[Harry]I know you've never lovedThe sound of your voice on tapeYou never wantTo know how much you weighYou still have to squeeze into your jeansBut you're perfect to meI won't let these little things slip out of my mouthBut if it's trueIt's you,It's you they add up toI'm in love with youAnd all these little things_

It was midnight when Tyler finally left for his dorm three floors down and Alexis tiredly made her way to her bedroom for some much needed sleep. Her phone buzzed in her pant pocket and she picked it up.

_Tomorrow Night I'm taking u on an ACTUAL Date… No buts, I'm going it. I'll b your place 7 to pick you up. Note: Wear something nice!_

Alexis blushed and quickly replied.

_Can hardly wait… The anticipation is killing me LOL c u then :p _

She slid into bed and fell asleep knowing she didn't have classes tomorrow so she maybe could get something cute from the boutique just off campus.

The next day was spent shopping with Emily around the closest shopping center. Emily was in most of Alexis's classes and had the day off too. Seven O'clock came sooner than Alexis had thought it would and she was starting to get nervous about the whole thing.

"Do I look alright?" She asked walking out to the living room where Emily was reading a book.

"Yes, Tyler going to have a party in his pant's when he see's that dress." Emily said putting down her book.

"Shut up." Alexis laughed.

"Just saying."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Emily only shrugged. Alexis jumped a little when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Alexis smiled opening the door.

"Wow, Lex you look amazing." He said a little stunned.

"Thanks." She smiled, blushing a little.

"You ready to go?" He asked reaching out for her hand, which she gave him willingly, closing the door behind her after telling Emily bye.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as the walked out side, her pale floral dress looking amazing in the sun with her red hair.

"It's a surprise." He smiled pulling her towards his car.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to an Italian restaurant and went inside. It was a small place but extremely popular around campus , known for their amazing pasta and fresh baked bread among other things.

"So tell me. Is there a reason for tonight?" Alexis asked looking around when they were seated.

"Do I need a reason to take my girlfriend out to dinner?" He asked, a small smirk forming.

"No… But… Wait did you say girlfriend?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked worried.

"Well no I just wasn't expecting it." I said shakily.

"I figure we have been going out for a while now and I think we are ready. Do you?"

"I think we are, since we have been kissing a lot and making out a lot. Yeah maybe it is time." Alexis smiled.

"Good because I'm crazy about your craziness." He smiled making her laugh.

"Is that all?"

"No, would you like to hear all of them?" He asked, Alexis nodded giving a small smile. "Well for starters, your smile, and the way your eyes light up when you talk about your dad or your baby. Your personality and the way you giggle every time I kiss you and smile in the middle of a kiss. The butterflies I get every time I look at you because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and every time I see you I realize how luck I am." Alexis smiled noticing someone a few tables over starring at her. "By the way did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah I think you did, but thanks." Alexis laughed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked taking he hand that was rested on the table.

"Yeah, just people keep starring at you and I and I just hate that I'm bringing you into this." Alexis said looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"Let'em judge, I knew what I was getting myself into when I started seeing you. I don't care what others think, as long as we know the truth it doesn't matter."

"I don't like knowing people are judging me for something I did, I want it to be good not bad." Alexis said frowning.

"Hey let's not think about them. Tonight is about us not them." Alexis nodded giving a small smile.

"Okay, I can do that." She replied giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Good"

"Tyler can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask anything."

"When you took me out to dinner that night I told you I was pregnant, was that… that wasn't just a pity date was it?" She asked shakily. He sighed thinking about what to say for a moment.

"Honestly I don't know, I think at first it was. But then when we got out and we started talking I realized that I liked you, that night though it hit me even more because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And it wasn't your situation, it was you, everything about you." Alexis felt like crying, he was so sweet to her, more than she thought she deserved. "What about for me, when did you realize you had to be with me."

"Well this sounds kind of stupid but I have had a crush on you for a while but I think it was when I called you over the summer and you helped me out. I could have called anyone but I called you and when you answered the phone it was like I could finally breath after holding my breathe for so long. You were someone I could talk to." Alexis admitted.

"You really had a crush on me?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah I did, your not bad looking at you have always been really nice to me ad there was something about you that just really…"

"Turned you on?" He interrupted grinning widely.

"No sorry." He frowned letting his bottom lip fall low. "I never said that you don't turn me on now." I smirked seeing him take a deep breath as the waitress walked up smiling.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked glancing down at my stomach. "What are you having?" She smiled,

"Ah, a girl." Alexis said a little taken a back.

"Oh girls are the best, I have two." Alexis smiled.

"I'm sure they are, um babe you want to go first?" Alexis said letting Tyler order before ordering her own.

"What is it now?" He asked in a whisper when the girl walked away.

"It's just weird, it's the first time anyone has ever asked me about my pregnancy, most people just glair and walk on."

"Not everyone is against young women having babies Lex." She sighed knowing he was right.

"Your right we need to stop talking about this and just enjoy the evening." Alexis said taking his hand.

"_I like that idea." He smiled giving her hand a soft squeeze.[Niall]You'll never love yourself half as much as I love youYou'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you I let you know I'm here for youMaybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_[Harry]And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth'Cause it's you,Oh, it's you,It's you they add up toAnd I'm in love with youAnd all these little things[All]I won't let these little things slip out of my mouthBut if it's trueIt's you,It's you they add up toI'm in love with youAnd all your little things _

_A.N: Well I hope you enjoyed the date night I was looking forward to writing this, also the lyrics is just something I threw in, let me know how you like it and if I should start including it in the chapters. Oh and one other thing I am wanting to make a trailer but I have no idea how so if you know of anyone who would maybe do a you tube video for me or you would like to send me a PM I would greatly appreciate it._


End file.
